Denver
by motown lady
Summary: After a courier assignment goes awry, Amanda, Lee, Billy and Francine find themselves stranded in Denver due to a bad weather front. Personalities soon clash as a hidden secret comes to light. Set in Season One.
1. Chapter 1

Denver

Chapter 1

Lee and Francine were at the Denver International Airport waiting for Billy and Amanda to meet them.

Luckily for them, their flight back to D.C. was delayed at the present time due to weather issues.

As they waited in the terminal lounge area, Francine asked Lee, "So how upset was Billy about Amanda's latest goof?"

Lee sighed shaking his head and replied, "Let's just say that Dirk calling him after the fact didn't help his mood any. But I don't really think it was the drop that ticked him off to begin with. Something's been bugging him for a little while now. He's been off his game lately."

Francine queried, "Well, did you ask him about it?"

Lee chuckled slightly and stated, "No way. It would be like poking an angry bear. Besides, he pretty much clams up whenever I'd simply ask how he's doing."

Francine quipped, "Well, Dirk has a way of killing a good mood but you're right. I've noticed his tense demeanor myself."

Looking around the area again she remarked, "So, where are they?"

Just then, Lee spotted Billy and Amanda coming toward them and got up from his seat saying, "Here we go."

Francine got up as well and as the four met up, the announcement came over the airport speakers that their flight was ready to board.

Billy and Lee were in one row, and Francine and Amanda in another across from them.

As they all settled in their seats Amanda stated to Billy, "Sir, I'd like to explain about the stadium drop-"

But Billy put up a hand and shook his head responding, "Please. Let's not discuss this until we get back to D.C. We have a long flight back. Is that clear, Amanda?"

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded stating, "Yes, Sir."

She then looked at Lee who gave her a reassuring nod and gestured to her to relax.

As the plane was preparing for takeoff Francine inquired to Amanda, "So, what did you do this time?"

Amanda stated quietly, "It wasn't all my fault, Francine. I went to the concession stand and said to the man behind the counter, "Pretzel, no mustard." I gave him the envelope and he pulled out a gun-"

The flight attendant nearby said with alarm, "Is there a problem? Should Security be alerted?"

Lee shook his head glaring at Amanda stating to the woman quickly, "N-No. It's for a play we're rehearsing. Everything is fine, really. We apologize."

Billy then stated tersely to Lee, "I told her it was the man with the cart she had to speak to-"

Amanda sighed and answered, "Who was speaking a language I didn't understand-"

Francine scoffed and replied looking at her, "C'mon! On a good day you can't understand our language!"

She then remarked to Billy, "Billy, I told you to send me, didn't I?"

Amanda shook her head and muttered, "Ooh, Francine! If you would just-"

Then the pilot's voice came over the intercom system stating, "Ladies and Gentlemen, due to a major storm front heading our way this afternoon, all incoming and outgoing flights have been cancelled until further notice. Please see our airport ticket agents for rebooking. We apologize for any inconveniences. Have a good evening."

Lee shook his head and queried, "Is he kidding? Now what?"

As they all got off and went back to the terminal Billy stated, "You three wait here and I'll get us rebooked. Then, we will rent a car and stay at the nearest hotel until the storm passes."

As he left Amanda stated to Lee, "Uh, I don't have anything to wear tonight. I mean-"

Francine rolled her eyes then and stated to Amanda, "Relax. None of us have our jammies either. It's called improvising, Dear-"

Lee groaned remarking, "C'mon, Francine. Leave her alone-"

Francine shot him a peturbed look and stated, "Me? The next thing she'll want is milk and cookies-"

Then sighing to Amanda she asked, "Or is it hot cocoa in the suburbs?"

Amanda muttered and shook her head stating, "Gimme a break-"

Billy walked up just then and hearing the exchange growled in a low voice, "Enough you two! I suggest you start learning to tolerate one another as you'll be sharing a room for the next few days at least. Let's get out of here."

They got to the car and Billy drove with Francine in the front and Lee sat with Amanda in the back.

Amanda sighed as she stated to Lee quietly, "Mr. Melrose seems a little too upset, don't you think? I couldn't have caused that much trouble-"

Lee patted her hand gently and replied, "No, I don't think so, but let's leave it alone for now, huh?"

Lee wondered about his friend as the rest of the drive was made in silence...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Denver

Chapter 2

At last, Billy and his group arrived at the hotel.

When the front desk clerk greeted them he stated, "Hello. Welcome to the Denver Alpine Hotel. Are you with the skiing party?"

Billy shook his head and answered, "Do we look like skiers, Young Man? We would like four rooms if they're available."

The clerk responded, "I'm afraid we don't, Sir. The only rooms left are two double suites. Now, had you booked a month in advance, we may have been able to accomodate-"

Amanda whispered to Lee stating, "Uh, Lee? We're not- I mean, I don't think I can-"

Billy sighed at hearing Amanda and remarked, "Lee and I will share a room and you and Desmond will share the other. Or didn't you understand me back at the airport?"

With that Amanda slowly nodded and commented to Lee, "I'll be over on the couch."

She went to the seating area, sat and took a magazine and began thumbing through it as she shook her head wondering what was bothering Billy other than the stadium drop.

Francine joined Amanda a moment later and queried to her, "You really don't know why Billy's upset?"

Amanda defensively responded, "Okay. So I mixed up the message. The hot dog vendor got the point-"

Francine shook her head and stated, "No because the meassage came across as we weren't going to broker a deal with the information you were exchanging for the Libyan when you said to the pretzel vendor, "Pretzel, no mustard."

Amanda swallowed hard and stated, "Omigosh! So that's why he pointed the gun at the hot dog vendor! Why didn't I think-"

Francine answered matter of factly, "Because you hardly ever do. You're lucky no one was killed. Of course had I been there, it would have gone without a hitch."

Amanda inquired to Francine, "What did Mr. Fredericks say to Mr. Melrose?"

Francine cleared her throat and pointedly stated, "It didn't make Billy's day any brighter, let's put it that way."

Lee and Billy then appeared and Lee stated, "Our rooms are ready. We'll go clean up and then head to the dining area for dinner. After you, Ladies."

When Francine and Amanda got to their room, Francine asked, "Do you need the bathroom? I'm going to fix my face."

Amanda shook her head going to the phone stating, "No. I'm going to check in with my family-"

Francine remarked, "You can't do that later?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "No. Unless you want me to call before we go to bed in which case the boys won't be up by then-"

Francine shook her head and replied, "Fine. But hurry up."

Just as Francine took her makeup in and closed the door and Amanda began dialing, there was a knock at the door.

Amanda sighed and hung up. Guess this will have to wait after all, she thought as she went to answer the door.

Amanda asked, "Who is it?"

Lee said, "Me. Are you both ready to go?"

Amanda let him in and responded gesturing to the bathroom, "Francine's fixing her face and I was calling my family."

Lee shook his head and stated, "I'm sure your mom will survive if she hears from you later."

Then knocking on the bathroom door he quipped to Francine, "Hey, Princess Di? Heads of State aren't gonna be down there. Let's go."

Francine came out and remarked to Lee's barb, "Hey. It's been a long day. Don't start. Where's Billy?"

Lee sighed answering, "Down in the dining area holding our table. Can we go already? You know his mood right now-"

Francine nodded and gestured to Amanda, "C'mon."

As they all arrived in the dining area they saw where Billy was and went to join him.

After seating the ladies, Lee and Billy sat down and Billy stated, "All right, People. It seems that there is a snowstorm heading for this area so we're grounded until we hear otherwise."

A waiter came and they ordered drinks to start and he left.

Billy cleared his throat and remarked, "Now, Amanda. Because of the incident at the stadium today, Dirk feels that you should be let go. I explained to him that being still new to this business, you needed time to be trained properly and if anyone was to fire you, it would be me since you're in my unit essentially."

Sensing her nervousness, he put up his hand. "But I'm not going to dismiss you. You will continue with your training as Scarecrow's protege as it were. Also, Francine and I will be around to guide you as well. I will be getting you language tapes to help you in case this kind of situation arises again and you'll be better prepared. Any questions?"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "No, not now but thank you, Sir."

Soon the waiter came back with their drinks and the four ordered the special for that evening and he once again left.

Francine remarked to Billy, "So in other words in addition to my duties as your assistant, I'll also be babysitting?"

Lee chuckled as he replied, "No. At least not out in the field. That will fall to me-"

Billy sighed and stated, "Calm down, People-"

He then noticed Amanda going through her purse and queried, "Something wrong, Amanda?"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "No. Just a slight headache coming on. Excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room-"

As she got up and went past the bar area, a male patron grabbed her elbow stating rather loudly, "Hey! Don't I know you from somewhere, Honey?"

Amanda shook her head as she could tell he'd had a little too much to drink. This wasn't what she needed at all right now and stated, "No you don't. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Suddenly, Lee was there and got in front of Amanda remarking to the patron, "Hey, Pal. My friend was just going to the ladies room. Maybe you wanna go back and sit down, huh?"

The patron chuckled and looked at the bartender as he remarked thumbing at Lee, "I love this. The big guy is here to defend his woman. I like that-"

Amanda then got between them and stated emphatically, "Look, I'm not anybody's woman-"

Just then, a fist flew out hitting Amanda and she blacked out!

When she came to some time later, she woke to find herself on a bed and someone tending to her eye.

She winced in pain and queried, "Ooh! What happened?"

It was the hotel doctor who replied, "You'll be fine, Mrs. King. Get some rest and try to avoid fistfights from now on, hmm?"

The doctor finished tending to her and got up from the bed and going to the door said to Bily, Lee, and Francine, "She'll be all right soon."

They thanked him as he left. Francine sat on the other bed and sighed remarking, "I never thought I'd see the day when two grown men would fight over a housewife. Blows the mind-"

Lee shook his head as he came over to Amanda's side and looked down at her and stated sadly, "I'm so sorry Amanda. I don't know what got into me."

Billy shrugged, "It was an accident, Scarecrow. She wasn't your intended target-"

Amanda began to sit up with Lee helping her and she shook her head responding, "Lee, I appreciate your help but I do know some self-defense from the neighborhood classes I've been taking."

Then she saw food on the table in the middle of the room and winced, "Oh you all missed your dinner? I'm sorry-"

Billy shook his head and replied, "Don't worry about it. Lee and I had our food sent to our room. We'll be going now. Get some rest and we'll see you in the morning."

Francine showed them out and then came back to Amanda asking, "You want your dinner now?"

Amanda nodded and started to get up but Francine pointed to her and stated, "Uh-uh. Stay right there."

Francine then brought Amanda the tray of food and Amanda looked at her querying, "You're not gonna feed me, are you?"

Francine grinned and shook her head stating, "No. I do have my boundaries Dear, but I'm glad you're okay."

Later as the two were readying for bed, the phone rang.

Francine picked it up stating, "Hello?"

It was Lee. "Hi. How's Amanda?"

Francine looking at her replied, "A little better. Her eye is an interesting rainbow shade but she's fine otherwise. What's up?"

Lee queried, "Have you seen Billy?"

Francine shrugged and stated, "Not in a while. You two left together, correct?"

Lee nodded, "Yeah, but then he said he had to take care of something. That was almost an hour ago. Where could he have gone?"

Meanwhile in the hotel manager's office Billy was on the phone and inquired to the person on the other end of the line, "Are you sure, Travis?"

After a moment he sighed and nodded as he listened and stated, "Well, pictures don't lie, do they? Anyway, I can't get home right now because of this damn weather but as soon as it clears... Look, Travis. You and I go back a long way, hmm? Not one word of this to anyone until we know what we're dealing with and I can get the other tests done. No, no! Not even Jeannie, understand?! What? No, I'm serious, Man! This is too important to be wrong about. Are we clear on this? Not one word! Promise me, Man!"

Billy then heard Travis' response and let out a sigh of relief and nodded stating, "Thanks, Travis. I appreciate everything you're doing and have done lately to help me here. I'll talk to you in a few days. Goodbye."

He hung up and looked upwards stating, "You know, now would really be a good time to say, "Just kidding, Billy."

Then he pulled out his wallet and looked tenderly at the family photo inside. Swallowing hard, he put the wallet away and grimaced stating, "I'll be damned if I'll be taken from them this soon!"

Wiping a tear from his eye he got up and left the manager's office thanking him at the front desk as he strode to the elevator to return to his room for the night...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Denver

Chapter 3

Lee woke up hearing something and turned to see Billy was not in bed.

He got up realizing that it was the door he heard.

Turning on the light, he looked at his watch. It was almost 2 A.M.

Shaking his head he thought, What's going on, Billy?

Throwing on his clothes, Lee decided to go find him. He knew Billy couldn't have gone far because of the storm.

Grabbing his watch, hotel key and wallet, Lee headed downstairs to the hotel bar area only to find it almost empty. Damn, he thought as he shook his head.

With no other options, he went to the front desk and dialed Francine and Amanda's room.

Amanda picked up the receiver and sleepily stated, "H-Hello?"

Lee responded, "Uh, Amanda? Sorry to wake you, but I need to talk to Francine. It's important."

Amanda yawned and answered, "Well, I'll get her but maybe I could help-"

Lee sighed. "No, not this time, okay? Could you please just get Francine?"

Amanda was put off slightly and shrugged responding, "Sure. Hold on."

She turned on the light and heard Francine groan, "C'mon, Amanda. Shut it off. What's going on?"

Amanda stated, "Sorry, but it's Lee on the phone. He says it's important."

Francine rolled over and sat up slowly taking the receiver from Amanda stating, "What is it?"

Lee replied, "It's Billy. I woke up a few minutes ago and he's gone-"

Francine rubbed her eyes and shrugged remarking, "Okay. He went to the bathroom. He's a big boy, Lee. He's fine-"

Lee growled into the phone, "No. I'm downstairs. He left our room and I just checked the bar area. He's not there either. I'm telling you something's up! Meet me down here please? And tell Amanda to stay put and that we'll fill her in later, okay?"

Francine nodded and responded with a slight edge to her voice which meant she was also beginning to worry, "Uh, okay. Be right down."

They hung up and Amanda queried, "Everything all right?"

Francine got up to fix her hair in a ponytail and put on her clothes as she answered, "Yeah. Lee needs my help with something. He wants you to stay put while we're gone but we'll fill you in later about what's going on, okay?"

Amanda sighed as she got back into bed stating, "Fine. But I'll bet it's about Mr. Melrose-"

Francine grabbed her hotel key and purse and looking back at Amanda as she went to the door replied, "Yes it is, but at the moment we don't know what's going on. So just stay here, please?"

She left and Amanda shook her head. Turning off the light and laying back down she thought, One of these days, they'll learn to trust me with things and realize that I can be of some help.

Francine came out of the elevator and saw Lee at the front desk.

He stated, "Thanks for coming down. Did Amanda want to join you?"

Francine sighed and responded, "She did but I explained that we'd fill her in later and to stay there. So, where do we start?"

Lee commented, "Let's check with the overnight manager. Maybe he's seen him."

They saw him coming out of the office and questioned him about Billy.

The man nodded and stated, "Yes I saw him a half hour ago. He was heading for the courtyard area."

They thanked him and went to the courtyard and sure enough, saw him sitting at a table not caring about the weather.

Francine stated worriedly to Lee, "It's freezing outside. Why would he-"

Lee opened the door gesturing to her to follow replying, "Let's go find out, huh?"

Lee carefully called to him, "Billy? Hey, Pal. It's kinda cold to be out here. You wanna come in? We'll get some coffee and talk, okay?"

Billy remarked somberly, "This is a nice area. I should bring Jeannie and the kids sometime. I don't ski, but I know they'd love it."

Lee and Francine eyed each other and then Billy and nodded.

Francine cleared her throat and stated, "Uh, Billy? Maybe you can call her now? I'm sure she'd like to hear from you. Why don't we go in so you can do that, huh?"

Billy sighed resignedly and got up heading for the door stating, "I'm getting a brandy. Care to join me?"

Lee and Francine were puzzled but nodded with Lee stating, "Good idea. Let's go..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Denver

Chapter 4

Lee and Francine had been successful in getting Billy to come back in from the cold night air and as he went ahead of them Francine asked Lee in a whisper, "Should I call Jeannie?"

Lee shook his head and responded, "No. Let's play this by ear and see if he'll at least talk to us about whatever's bothering him. Maybe he doesn't want to worry her."

As they got inside the bar area, the bartender there remarked, "I'm sorry, Folks. I was just about to close up. Can I ask you to come back in the morning?"

Billy looked at his watch stating, "It is morning. We'll have three brandys. Bring them to the back booth, please."

As Billy headed to the booth with Francine in tow, Lee apologized to the bartender stating, "He's having trouble sleeping lately. We'll be out of here soon. Thanks."

The bartender nodded and set to work getting the brandys. Lee went to the booth and sat next to Francine and cleared his throat stating, "Okay, Billy. We're here to talk, so out with it. You know we won't talk about it to anyone else. If it's about Dirk, we'll fix it. If it's Amanda, well, we solved that earlier."

Hesitating then, Lee looked at his boss and friend of almost eleven years and remarked, "Um, it isn't a problem with Jeannie, is it? I mean, you have one of the best marriages I know of-"

Billy shook his head as the bartender came over and served the brandys to the three agents and stated, "Thank you. Put it on the hotel tab, will you?"

The bartender nodded answering, "Of course. If you need anything else, I'll be in the back."

Lee nodded and replied, "Thanks again."

The bartender left and Billy raised his glass to his friends and commented, "A toast."

Lee and Francine raised theirs as well and waited.

Billy stated, "To friendship, partnership, and life. May they be everlasting to us all."

The three clinked glasses and took a drink and set the glasses down.

Francine stated then, "Okay, Billy. Please? Tell us what's going on?"

Billy sighed and swallowed hard nodding. He replied, "You remember my mentioning a college friend of mine, a Travis Markham?"

Lee and Francine looked at one another and then back at Billy with Lee remarking, "Yeah. Med school grad, right?"

Billy nodded and answered, "One and the same. Anyway, I'd been going to see him in Baltimore for the past month. My doctor referred me to him when an X-ray turned up something. You see, he's an oncologist-"

Francine stated concernedly, "An oncologist? Billy, that's a-"

Billy nodded, "Yeah, I know. I've been rattling that around in my head since before we left D.C.-"

Lee swallowed hard and responded, "Hey. Whatever it is you'll beat it, right? What did Jeannie say when you told her?"

Billy was quiet then and Francine queried, "Y-You haven't told her? Why for God's sake? Don't you think she'd want to know-"

Billy then pounded the table with his fist and growled, "Of course she should! But I'm still trying to figure out how this happened and how to proceed before I tell her or the children anything!"

Finishing the drink he slammed the glass down and stated firmly to Lee and Francine, "If you really want to help me, then this stays with us for now. Agreed?!"

They both nodded slowly and touched his arm with Lee stating, "All right. What's the next step?"

Billy took a deep breath and let it out slowly answering, "The X-ray showed a spot on my liver, so they want to do a biopsy to see if it's m-malignant or-"

Francine shook her head and squeezed his arm gently stating, "You're gonna be fine, Billy. There's no one tougher than you."

Billy gave her a slight smile and replied, "Thanks, Francine. Well, Travis wants the biopsy done ASAP, but we're stuck here so-"

Lee queried suddenly, "Why wait?"

Billy was confused and answered, "What?"

Lee repeated himself, "Why wait? They have doctors here. Look, you call Travis and have him talk to one of the oncologists at the nearest hospital. They set up the biopsy and you'll have your answer by the end of the week. Simple."

Lee then sighed and looking at Francine and then Billy with a wink he stated, "And as an added bonus, we get to keep an eye on you. No more going it alone. We won't allow it, all right?"

Billy swallowed hard and nodded replying, "Thanks. You two are the best. Let's head up and I'll call Travis now."

As Billy got up and left Lee met with the bartender and gave him a generous tip remarking, "Thanks. We appreciate it."

As Lee turned to leave he saw Francine still sitting in the booth with a teary expression on her face.

He sighed and going back to her knelt down and queried gently, "Hey. You were the strong one a moment ago. What happened?"

Francine shrugged getting a tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes stating, "I-I dunno. Aren't you worried at all?"

Lee nodded and responded, "A little. But we have to push aside what we're feeling and be there for him the way he's always been there for us, okay?"

Francine swallowed hard and blew her nose and nodded stating, "Yeah. You're right. Let's go."

Lee got up and took her arm as they left the bar area to head upstairs...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Denver

Chapter 5

By dawn that morning, the storm had passed and streets were being cleared of the snow that had fallen the last day and a half.

When Francine had come back to the room she found Amanda up and dressed and stated, "Glad you're awake. We have to talk to you. Lee will be by in a few minutes-"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "Francine, I hope you aren't worried about my feelings of last night. I know you three have been together a long time and it was unfair of me to expect to be included on whatever was bothering Mr. Melrose but I only wanted to help and-"

Francine sighed and cut her off stating, "Amanda, stop! Did you call your family yet?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Yes, everyone's fine but I told them I didn't know when I would be home because of the weather."

Francine shrugged and responded, "Hopefully this afternoon. The storm's over and they're clearing streets. C'mon, let's sit down."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Amanda asked, "Who's there?"

Lee replied, "Lee. Let me in, please."

Amanda opened the door and Lee came in and Amanda stated, "Gosh, you look tired-"

Lee shrugged and responded, "I'm fine. Can we all just sit down now?"

The three sat down with Amanda on her bed and Francine and Lee on the other.

Lee looked at Amanda and stated, "Francine and I wanted to fill you in about what's going on concerning Billy and he thought you should know because you're with us-"

Amanda queried, "So, it's not a need-to-know thing?"

Lee sighed and put a hand up remarking, "No. Now please be quiet until we're finished, okay?"

Amanda nodded silently and Francine was surprised stating, " Wow. That's all it takes? I gotta try that when we get back to work."

Amanda gave her a perturbed look and Francine sighed replying, " Just kidding. Geez!"

Lee cleared his throat and continued, "Okay. Amanda, you were right about something else that was bothering Billy. We're telling you because you don't know anyone he knows besides us."

Francine added, "He gave permission in other words."

Amanda put up a hand and stated, "Excuse me, but he really doesn't want me fired?"

Francine teased, "No. Shocking isn't it? Anyway-"

Lee sighed. "Anyway. Billy is ill, Amanda. He's right now at the Denver Medical Center getting prepped for a biopsy. Francine and I are going to stay with him to make sure he's okay. We understand that you need to get home to your family, but we wanted to let you know in any case."

Amanda nodded and replied, "Thank you for telling me and give him my best, but I have to ask. Shouldn't his wife be here?"

Francine shook her head remarking, "Jeannie doesn't know. Billy felt she shouldn't until the results come back and he can prepare her if it's not good news-"

Amanda shook her head firmly stating, "I'm sorry, but he's wrong! When my ex-father-in-law had his heart problems, he did exactly what Mr. Melrose is doing. He thought it was better to handle it alone. Doesn't he realize that the more support you have, particularly from loved ones is more important than anything?"

Lee commented, "A-man-da! He insisted that Jeannie not know! We don't agree either, but it's what he wants. Don't make us sorry that we told you, okay?"

Amanda cut in quickly remarking, "Look, you just call Jeannie and tell her to come out here. I'll go meet her at the airport and ride back with her to the medical center and explain it to her. Believe me, if he goes through this and doesn't say anything to her he's going to have an even bigger problem when he gets home-"

Lee looked at Francine and then back at Amanda and replied, "I dunno, Amanda. I mean, this could backfire on us-"

Amanda got up and shaking her head stated, "Pride goeth before the fall-"

Francine queried, "What?"

Amanda sighed looking at Lee and Francine and replied, " He's too proud and stubborn to admit that he needs his wife there. Good or bad outcome, she needs to be at his side no matter what he's told you! Now, are you gonna call or am I?"

Just then the phone rang. Amanda picked it up and stated, "Hello?"

As she listened she nodded responding, "Y-Yes, Mrs. Melrose. He's right here."

Handing the phone to Lee, Amanda shrugged stating, "I don't know what happened, but she's in the lobby and wants to talk to you..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Denver

Chapter 6

Lee swallowed hard as Amanda handed him the phone. This would not be fun by any stretch of the imagination!

He stated slowly, "H-Hi, Jeannie. Y-Yeah, I-I know. Y-You're right. We should have called you, but see Billy felt-"

Lee then turned from Amanda and Francine and began to pace, running his hand through his hair as he nodded hearing the yelling and expletives fly!

Francine and Amanda watched him and then looked at each other. Francine sighed and stated, "I guess you were right about letting Jeannie know. I wonder how she found out?"

Amanda sighed and shrugged replying, " The doctor maybe. I mean when push comes to shove, you don't keep anything like this from your spouse no matter what the patient asks."

Lee was finishing the conversation and nodded stating, "Y-Yeah, Jeannie. Okay. And again, Francine and I are sorry, but we just found out ourselves. Billy really didn't want to worry you-"

Then Lee nodded once more and remarked, "All right. We'll be right down."

Hanging up, he sighed deeply and Amanda queried, "What did she say? How did she find out?"

Lee shook his head and replied, "Yesterday, there was a message on their answering machine from the doctor's office saying that the test results were in and he was to call ASAP. Naturally, Jeannie called the doctor and insisted that he tell her what was going on. She then got someone to watch the kids and took the next plane out, but because of the weather, she was delayed in getting here until early this morning."

Looking at Amanda then he stated, "Now Amanda, Francine and I are taking Jeannie to the medical center but I can call the airline and get you booked for a flight home if you'd like-"

Amanda shook her head responding, "No thank you, Lee. I'd just as soon go with you all and then go to the airport later. Let me get my bag. It's all ready to go."

They got downstairs and Lee getting the rental car, took them all to the center. Getting there, they took the elevator to the Oncology Wing. Francine and Amanda stayed in the waiting area while Lee took Jeannie to find the doctor on Billy's case.

Francine stated to Amanda, "We appreciate you coming along although I'm sure your family's worried about you."

Amanda shook her head remarking, "No, it's fine. I told Mother I'd be getting a later flight when the weather cleared. That we had some last minute editing to do."

Francine replied with surprise, "You know, just when I think I have you all figured out-"

Amanda shrugged and stated lightly, "You're welcome."

A little while later, Lee returned to the waiting area and sat down next to Amanda on the couch.

Francine inquired concernedly, "How's Billy?"

Lee chuckled and shook his head replying, "Jeannie went in as he was waking up. She said he tried to hide it, but he was actually relieved to see her there. She also said to thank you both for being here for him. It meant a lot."

Francine grinned slightly and queried, "He's in the doghouse with her, isn't he?"

Lee whistled and nodded answering, "Oh, yeah. Big time. And Amanda?"

Amanda replied, "Yeah?"

Lee commented, " I got to see him for a minute, but he wanted you to know that he was sorry for his gruffness of late but now you understand where some of it was coming from."

Amanda nodded, "Thanks."

Lee looked at his watch and stated to her, "Look, the results won't be back for a while so why don't I take you to the airport now? Billy said that we've kept you long enough here, huh?"

Amanda got up and nodded stating, "Sure."

She remarked to Francine as they were leaving, "See you later."

As Lee and Amanda got to the airport, they arranged her flight back to D.C.. Seeing that she still had a half hour until boarding, they went to one of the airport cafes to get coffee.

While Lee was ordering the coffee, Amanda spotted the plain doughnuts and muffins and ordered one of each.

The saleswoman exclaimed, "Oh my! Those doughnuts were from yesterday's batch! I'm sorry. Let me pull them-"

But Amanda shook her head stating, "That's all right. He likes them a day old. But I'll have the muffin if it's fresh-"

The saleswoman smiled slightly and nodded as she rung up the order.

As the woman watched the couple leave to return to the terminal she thought, Why would anyone like stale doughnuts? Shaking her head, she went back to helping other customers.

Lee and Amanda got back to the terminal and sat down near the boarding area and Lee shook his head at her stating, "You're too much, you know that?"

Amanda shrugged and responded, "Well, you don't normally eat breakfast but it is your staple so I thought you should enjoy it."

Lee smiled and commented, "Thanks, but how do I know it'll be as good as the ones at home?"

Amanda returning the smile stated, "You'll never know unless you try it."

Lee carefully took a bite and chewed. Swallowing it, he was surprised and responded, "I don't believe it! It's the same. How do they do it?"

Amanda giggled answering, "It's a world-wide thing, Lee. And it's a plain doughnut. Any one you leave out is bound to taste the same."

As they were finishing eating, the P.A. announced Amanda's flight.

As people began boarding Lee took Amanda's hand and stated, "Uh, listen. Thanks for putting up with everything here. I know you would've been home much sooner-"

Amanda remarked, "No problem. And don't you worry. Mr. Melrose is gonna be fine, all right? So I'll see you later, huh?"

Lee nodded as he squeezed her hand gently and responded, "Safe flight..."

Amanda nodded in return and went to board.

A few hours later she was home and got back to a routine of errands and helping the boys with their homework.

When she was getting ready for bed that night, the phone rang. She picked up quickly so as not to wake her family.

She stated, "Hello?"

It was Lee. "Hi. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Amanda shook her head answering, "No. I was just turning in. Anything wrong?"

Lee smiled. "No. Actually, it's good news. The biopsy turned out benign. Billy's gonna be okay!"

Amanda smiled broadly, "Oh Lee, that's wonderful! I'm so glad. But you didn't have to call me right away-"

Lee chuckled, "Amanda! You were there with us and I wanted to, Okay?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Okay. Give them my good wishes and I'll let you go so you can get back to celebrating. Where are you, anyway? It sounds noisy."

Lee smiled, "The airport. Francine and I are waiting for a flight now. Billy and Jeannie are going home tomorrow."

Amanda sighed and answered, "Well, you both have a drink for me and I'll see you later. Have a safe flight. Goodnight."

Lee responded, "Thanks, Amanda. We will. Goodnight."

They hung up and as Amanda laid down to go to sleep finally, she thought about how good it felt to finally be included in their inner circle. It would take time to prove herself on the job, but at this point, she'd take what she could get.

The End


End file.
